Dónde Estás
by Luna Mikk
Summary: TykixLavi. Solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, solo un deseo, un único anhelo: Amarle de nuevo. Tyki... ¿Dónde estás?
1. Dónde Estás

_Luna: Otro Song-fic wiiii xD_

_*Inner: Deberías escuchar algún grupo diferente... siempre pones canciones del mismo ¬¬_

_Luna: Como si a ti no te gustaran n.n_

_*Inner: ¬¬ No me gust--_

_Luna: ¡¡Bueno!! Jajaja no le deis importancia xP Como mucha gente me pidio un tercer capitulo en mis otros song-fics Lucky y como no pienso hacerlo pondre un fic de otros dos capitulos con sus dos respectivas canciones :3_

_AVISOS: **-man** espropiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama. – Es un fic YAOI si no eres fan del genero yo no te obligo a leerlo. – Es un Song-Fic y como siempre la cancion es de parte de mis niños de D'NASH – Serán 2 capítulos, asi que cuando leais este no os pongais a pedir una continuación. – Como no puede ser de otra manera es un Lucky (TykixLavi). – ¡¡Espero que os guste!!_

**Dónde Estás**

Era noche, toda la órden dormía. Incluso los de la sección cientifica habían conseguido acostarse y conciliar el sueño. Todos … menos un pelirrojo exorcista que miraba el techo de su cuarto pensando en aquel que ya no estaba a su lado.

Miraba el techo pero en realidad le pedía a Dios, a aquel Dios por el cual se supone que luchaba, que le dejara soñar con él. Que le dejara sentirle de nuevo, aun que solo fuera una vil mentira creada por su subconsciente. Al menos sería feliz por las noches.

_Hoy... quiero soñar una vez más que estás aquí  
volver a sentirte respirar dentro de mí  
Te fuiste tan rápido  
Adiós _

El día llegó y Lavi se removía en la cama pero no despertaba. No quería despertar. Quería soñar por siempre con su Noah del placer, soñar eternamente con sus caricias y su sonrisa. No tener en su cabeza todo el tiempo el momento en que le vio por última vez... Dándole la espalda... dejándole solo.

_Sé... sé que al despertar me perderé en el dolor  
Que injusto fue verte partir mi amor  
Tu corazón, se apagó_

Finalmente y casi en contra de su voluntad se despertó y un extraño dolor en el pecho le invadió por completo. Un extraño dolor que jamás había sentido antes de la marcha de Tyki. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una angustia que apenas le dejaba mencionar palabra.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ya ni iba a las misiones, solo vagaba como un fantasma olvidado y abandonado entre su cuarto y la biblioteca, apenas visitando el comedor de vez en cuando. Se sentía completamente solo. Sin un lugar al que ir.

Había aprendido a amar con Tyki, él le había dado sentimientos, pero ahora que no sabía donde estaba le había enseñado el dolor.

_Y me siento solo  
No sé seguir  
Me he quedado solo  
Todo perdí  
Si no estás, nunca más  
No sabré qué es amar  
Y me siento solo  
¿Dónde estás? _

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, como un cuerpo vacío salió de su cuarto hacía aquel lugar que le vió derramar esas lágrimas de dolor. Su reflejo en el espejo lo veía borroso. Aquel espejo que junto con su cama habían sido testigos del amor entre Exorcista y Noah.

Aquel espejo los había visto reír, soñar con un futuro juntos asi como demostrarse su amor lejos de las miradas indiscretas que pudieran darles problemas. Ahora... solo era testigo de la pena y la tragedia que era para el exorcista estar sin su amado Tyki. Parecía un cuerpo vacío... sin vida.

__

Y... miro al espejo que una vez nos vio reír  
Tantos recuerdos quedan hoy en mí  
Vivir sin ti, es no vivir 

Fue hacia el lababo y por pura rutina y costumbre, más que por ganas, empezó a lavarse la cara haciendo que el agua se mezclara con sus lágrimas y que así estas quedaran bien camufladas. Extendió su mano para coger la toalla y sin cambiar un ápice su expresión muerta se secó la cara. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando terminó de secarse y su mirada se posó en el espejo y vió aquel reflejo. El reflejo de...

-¿Ty—Tyki?- Apenas lo dijo en un susurro pero por un instante sus ojos se llenaron de vida y sonrió como no había hecho en meses, pero todo se esfumó como el humo de los cigarrillos que tanto fumaba el moreno, por que en cuanto se giró para verle, abrazarle y posiblemente besarle ahí no había nadie. Su expresión de felicidad desapareció, estaba solo y desamparado de nuevo.

__

Y me siento solo  
No sé seguir  
Me he quedado solo  
Todo perdí  
Si no estás, nunca más  
No sabré qué es amar  
Y me siento solo  
¿Dónde estás?

Salió del baño y fue directo a la biblioteca. De nuevo se saltaría el desayuno. Cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la puerta con unos libros que usaría para tratar de huir de aquel dolor que le seguía oprimiendo el pecho.

Sin nadie que le molestara, sin nadie que le viera allí se quedó todo el día. Las tripas le rugían pidiendo por comida pero el simplemente lo ignoraba. Solo, de nuevo, salió de aquella enorme biblioteca para volver de nuevo a su cama para dormir. Dormir y volver a verle, volver a sentirle, volver a sentirse vivo.

__

Sigo el destino  
Enséñame el camino  
O renuncio a vivir

Y me siento solo  
No sé seguir  
Me he quedado solo  
Todo perdí  
Si no estás, nunca más  
No sabré qué es amar  
Y me siento solo  
¿Dónde estás? 

Cuando Lavi llego a su cuarto algunas lágrimas ya surcaban su cara, se dejó caer sobre la cama y llamandole en sus pensamientos rezó por quedarse dormido. Alejarse de la soledad que vivía y volver a ser feliz. "Tyki... ¿Dónde estás? Te... extraño mucho." Y con este último pensamiento volvió a caer presa del sueño.

En su vida se sentía solo, pero sus sueños eran una hermosa mentira en la que podía vivir con aquel que amaba.

En su vida siempre se preguntaba dónde estaba, pero en sus sueños siempre le tenía a su lado.

En su vida le gustaría saber que estaría haciendo el Noah del placer, pero en sus sueños... se amaban hasta el amanecer.

_No sé seguir  
Me he quedado solo  
Todo perdí  
Si no estás, nunca más  
No sabré qué es amar  
Y me siento solo  
¿Dónde estás? _

Cuando los rayos del sol le despertaron, en un nuevo día... nada había cambiado. Su expresión muerta, con el dolor en su pecho, sus ojos solo mostraban el vacío del dolor y en su cabeza solo rondaba un único pensamiento. Siempre el mismo deseo, el anhelo de volver a verlo.

"Tyki... ¿Dónde estás?"

**FIN**

_Song: D'NASH – "Dónde Estás"_

_Luna: Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Algun review??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Todo va a Cambiar

_Luna: Juaaajaja bueno, pues aquí llega el segundo capitulo y cierre de este songfic. La cancion sigue siendo del mismo grupo, aun que la cambie en el ultimo momento. De ahí mi retraso jaja espero que me perdoneis._

_No me retraso, mas. Espero que os guste ^^_

**Todo va a cambiar**

Días, semanas... meses... No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba como un muerto viviente dentro de la órden. Ya no había nada, durante los primeros días había pensado que aún podría ver a Tyki con algo de suerte, como fuera, cualquier cosa le servía, pero ahora... ahora no había nada.

Su alma estaba apagada, ya no veía la luz, ya no había esperanza. Lavi había pasado de vagar como fantasma por los pasillos y la bilbioteca de la órden pero ya no podía ni ser eso. No podía ni levantarse de la cama y se pasaba todo el día mirando al vacio. Su mente solo encontraba descanso las pocas noches que a duras penas y rendido por el cansacio caía dormido.

_Siento que la luz se apagará_

_Que hoy no puedo continuar_

_Hay tantas cosas por cambiar_

_Tan poco tiempo para amar._

En su mente por las noches seguía estando con él, disfrutando de sus maravillosos momentos pero al despertar volvía a morir por dentro. Después de varias mañanas pasando lo mismo, solo pudo tomar una decisión. Debía aceptar que no volvería a verle, que ya no había más esperanza.

_Y la ilusión se va, no puedo evitarlo_

_Pero tu corazón, sabrá como arreglarlo._

Su inexistente corazón seguía latiendo, y por ese mismo motivo solo pudo tomar un camino. Debería seguir adelante. Comenzar desde cero, olvidarse de lo sucedido tiempo atrás con Tyki, olvidar su pérdida y no mirar atrás.

Debía pensar en positivo de nuevo, olvidarse de las cosas malas que le obligaban a mantenerse en cama día sí, día tambien. Levantarse con ánimo y ser un nuevo Lavi. Se centraría en su trabajo como Bookman sin descuidar su vida de exorcista y a sus amigos.

_Hoy quiero volver a comenzar_

_No pienso mirar atrás jamás_

_Hoy quiero sentir mi libertad_

_Es el momento para hablar._

Una mañana que se despertó de sus maravillosos sueños se propuso empezar con su nueva vida, por lo que olvidando todo aquello se levantó de la cama, pero todavía sentía una presión en su corazón. Observó su cama vacía y le pareció que era más grande de lo normal. Echaba en falta un musculoso y moreno cuerpo entre aquellas sabanas. Echaba de menos despertar a su lado y sentir su calor por las mañanas.

Cerró su ojo con fuerza, estaba decidido a comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, por muy dificil que le resultara, debía ser fuerte, sabía que si no era constante todo se perdería de nuevo y volvería a caer. Con fuerzas renovadas fue al despacho de Komui a pedirle una misión, lo cual hizo felices a sus compañeros al ver que Lavi había vuelto a ser él de nuevo y estaba decidido a cambiarlo todo.

_Hoy quiero volver a mi lugar_

_Sentirte a mi lado al despertar_

_Hoy tengo la fuerza de volar_

_Nada me puede echar atrás_

_Todo va a cambiar._

Estando ya de misión con Allen se sentía con la mente más despejada, al mantenerse ocupado trabajando había logrado quitarse de la cabeza a Tyki y sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, aquella que solo le dedicaba a él, lo cual le había echo sentirse especial en muchas ocasiones.

Se sentía bien, se sentía realmente un hombre nuevo y su cara volvía a llevar una sonrisa divertida. Sentía que ese sería su gran día, su gran comienzo, un Lavi renovado.

_Siento que hoy puede pasar_

_Toda mi vida va a empezar_

_Solo tu voz me hace soñar_

_Mi cuerpo se pone a temblar._

La misión había transcurrido con normalidad, estaba en su habitación de la posada y parecía que su nuevo primer día todo iba a salir bien, pero todo cambió. Solo hizo falta un isntante para echarlo todo por la borda. Solo hizo falta una sola palabra. Un solo llamado.

-¡Lavi!- Como conocía aquella voz. Grave y firme pero de lo mas sexy. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras se giraba a aquel que le había llamado.

-Ty...ki...- Fue todo lo que pude decir. Mi cuerpo no aguantaría en pie mucho tiempo y solo deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos, aun sabiendo que no podía hacer tal cosa. No podía estar con el de nuevo. No... ya nunca más.- ¿Qué... haces aquí?- Pregunté sin moverme.

_Si la ilusión se va, y no puedo evitarlo_

_Será tu corazón, quien pueda arreglarlo._

-Me enteré de que tenías una misión por aquí cerca y... tenía que verte.- Tyki avanzo hacia Lavi lentamente pero con paso firme mientras el seguía en la cama de su habitación sin moverse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro del pelirrojo. "¿En serio había ido hasta ahí para verle? ¿Le echaba de menos?" Esas preguntas le hacían recobrar la ilusión perdida días atrás. Aun que se había propuesto comenzar una nueva vida, si Tyki estaba ahí por que le echaba de menos, no le importaría empezar esa vida con él a su lado.

_Hoy quiero volver a comenzar_

_No pienso mirar atrás jamás_

_Hoy quiero sentir mi libertad_

_Es el momento para hablar._

Sí... Una vida nueva con el Noah a su lado. Y qué si estaba prohibido, el le quería y por el rostro serio de Tyki mientras se acercaba a el le decía lo mismo.

Lavi se levantó de la cama y cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro ya ninguno dijo nada, ni una palabra, no fue necesario gastar saliva malamente. Se miraron a los ojos intercambiando sentimientos y sensaciones. Tyki acarició el rostro de Lavi en una suave caricia y sin explicación alguna a sus actos le besó con pasión y deseo que parecían ya perdidos y olvidados en el tiempo.

El beso se convirtió en caricias lujuriosas y ambos cuerpos se movían buscando el placer conjunto, aquel placer que tan felices les hacía a ambos, pero que sin embargo ya habían dejado atrás y ahora que lo volvían a recuperar se dejaba notar en gemidos deseosos y desesperados por más.

La noche pasó entre el dulce amor y la desenfrenada pasión que profesaban ambos amantes. La mañana llegó rápido, o eso les había parecido y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos viviendo su sueño, aquel sueño con el que su mente le torturó tanto tiempo cuando no pudo estar con el Noah. Ahora era real, estaba durmiendo entre aquellos fuertes brazos. Volvía a sentirle al despertar.

_Hoy quiero volver a mi lugar_

_Sentirte a mi lado al despertar_

_Hoy tengo la fuerza de volar_

_Nada me puede echar atrás_

_Todo va a cambiar._

Había tomado una decisión... Iba a cambiar su vida, iba a olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. Se había prometido que todo iba a cambiar y ahora había caído en el pasado. Aquella noche ya la había tenído meses atrás. Juegos de pasión que tenía con Tyki y ahora... ¿Volverían a lo mismo? ¿Volvería a caer en la misma situación para terminar igual?

Si, era de día, aun que no tenía por que levantarse todavía, sin embargo, con cuidado se liberó del abrazo de Tyki, se levantó de la cama y se puso sus boxers que reposaban encima de una mesa desde el arrebato que habían pasado aquella noche en el que el mayor se los había quitado lanzándolos por los aires dejando que cayeran en aquel lugar. "Por suerte, nadie más lo verá". Toda su ropa había volado aquella noche, pues el Noah no estaba para dejarla simplemente caer al suelo por lo que, al no encontrar su camiseta, cogió la camisa de Tyki y se la puso.

_Hoy quiero volver a comenzar_

_No pienso mirar atrás jamás_

_Hoy quiero sentir mi libertad_

_Es el momento para hablar._

Lavi volvió a la cama, pero se quedó sentado sobre ella, mirando como Tyki dormía tranquilamente. En aquel momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se veía, dormía tan pacificamente que no parecía un asesino. Con cuidado posó una de sus manos en el hombro del mayor y le zarandeó un poco. Debía despertarle, era hora de hablar de lo sucedido esa noche y que significaba. Saber si podría hacer su nueva vida con él a su lado.

Tyki se despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos despacio vió a Lavi serio, sentado sobre la cama y... vestido, mientras que el seguía desnudo, solo cubierto lo justo por una sábana. Se levantó un poco y también se quedó sentado en la cama.

-¿Ocurre algo... Usagi?- Preguntó mientras trataba de despertarse por completo ya que aún se le veía algo dormido.

-Tenemos que hablar.- La decisión estaba tomada ya no podía echarse para atrás.

_Hoy quiero volver a mi lugar_

_Sentirte a mi lado al despertar_

_Hoy tengo la fuerza de volar_

_Nada me puede echar atrás_

Casi toda la mañana estuvieron hablando... Bueno... Hablaron unos treinta minutos, el resto del tiempo lo pasaron "celebrando" la nueva vida de Lavi con Tyki a su lado. El pelirrojo no estaba equivocado, no había sido el único que lo había pasado mal con la separación que habían tenído para poder protegerse, pero eso se había convertido en algo secundario ante su propia felicidad.

Ahora ambos amantes volvían a mover la cama a su ritmo, según el Noah, debían recuperar el tiempo perdido y no perdieron el tiempo en más charla de la necesaria. Sus bocas se entretenían entre ellas, sus lenguas jugaban como nunca y cada vez que sus gargantas eran liberadas más gemidos escapaban.

_Hoy quiero volver a comenzar_

_No pienso mirar atrás jamás_

_Hoy quiero sentir mi libertad_

_Es el momento para hablar._

Ahora sí. Ahora podría empezar su nueva vida, una vida tambien llena de secretos, pero esta vez era diferente, por que aquel secreto le había devuelto la felicidad y la alegría. Ya no volvería a vagar por la Órden, no tendría que volver a mirar atrás. Sería feliz para siempre con sus amigos, con su amante y con aquel corazón que no debía existir y que antes le dolía pero que ahora volvía a latir.

**Fin**

_Song:_ _D'NASH – "Todo va a cambiar"_

_Luna: Eso es todo ^^ … Me ha salido algo picante pero sin nada concreto jajaja lo siento por los que esperaban mas temita, pero no se me hacía en el songfic xD_

_*Inner: Vamos! Se aceptan presiones para una tercera parte! Quien vota! Animaos a participar!_

_Luna: ¬¬ No quieras hundirme anda ¬¬ NO habra tercera parte. Ya esta, estaban separados y ya los junte de nuevo._

_*Inner: … La cancion que desechaste para poner esta sirve bien para una tercera parte..._

_Luna: ¬¬ No, no sirve... demasiado... … positiva para estos dos xD. ¡BUENO! … Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
